


A Cold Night In

by hipsterharryosborn



Series: Winter At Samezuka Academy [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cuddling, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterharryosborn/pseuds/hipsterharryosborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nerds on a cold winter's night at Samezuka Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night In

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is so short omg

Sometimes in the winter at Samezuka Academy the heat would go off. Most likely because every dorm room would have it on causing it to malfunction.   
Tonight was one of those nights.   
Ai was laying on the top bunk shivering and wide awake, curled into a tight ball with every blanket he had wrapped around him. He even had socks, long and fluffy pajama pants, and a sweatshirt on and he was still freezing.   
"Ai." He heard Rin quietly call his name and was pleasantly surprised at the nickname instead of his last name. So much so that he forgot to answer, earning a gentle kick to his mattress from below and a louder call of his name.  
"Nitori." Ai was slightly disappointed at not hearing the nickname again but replied nonetheless.  
"Yes, Senpai?"   
"Are you cold?"   
"A little." More like a lot, Ai thought. "Why?" He heard nothing but silence for a few moments and figured Rin was thinking of his answer. In this time Ai looked over the railing and down at his roommate who looked up at him.  
"Come down here... Bring your blankets and stuff too so we can share." Ai nodded though it was pretty dark in their room and he wasn't sure if Rin saw it. Ai grabbed all of his blankets and pushed them over the side of the railing then threw the pillow over the side as well. Eliciting a curse from Rin. Ai looked down at the upperclassmen and saw that his pillow had landed on his face.  
Stiffing a giggle he spoke, "sorry Matsuoka-Senpai." Ai watched as Rin move his pillow to the empty spot on the bed before climbing down the ladder. Instead of moving directly back to the bed to spread his own blankets across it like Rin was now doing, Ai walked to the window and looked out. His eyes widening and a large smile spreading across his face at what he saw.  
"Senpai!"  
"What, Ai?" Rin groaned tiredly and moved to stand behind him.   
"It's snowing!" Aiichirou looked up at him with an excited look on his face. The boy was practically bouncing and Rin couldn't help but think it was cute.  
"And?"  
"Can we go outside?" Ai asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
"What? No, no, Ai." A look of disappointment immediately covered Ai's face. "Don't look at me like that, it's like ass o'clock at night and way past curfew."   
"But Matsuoka-senpaaai..." Ai pouted.  
"First of all I told you to call me Rin, and second of all you're acting like a damn child." Yeah but you think it's cute, Rin thought. "And third don't you remember that tomorrow is Saturday and you can go out then?"  
"But Rin-senpai what if it's melted..."  
"Ai."   
"Fiiine." Ai continued pouting while Rin grabbed him by the waist and pushed him back towards the bed.  
"Now help me so we can go to bed, I'm fucking freezing."   
Ai whined but allowed Rin to push him to the bed. They finished spreading all the blankets out before both of them crawled under the covers, leaving a respectable distance between the two.  
"Night." Rin said, laying on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. He wasn't cold anymore thanks to the large amount of blankets Ai had brought down. But Ai on the other hand was still cold, however, he tried to curl up tightly on his side to warm himself, not wanting to bother Rin any longer because he knew he was tired.  
"Goodnight, Senpai." Ai said, trying and failing to keep his body from shivering.  
Only a few moments passed and Ai jumped slightly when he heard Rin's voice, having thought he was asleep.  
"Are you sure you're only a little cold? I can feel you shivering."   
"H-huh? Oh um... I guess I just didn't realize how cold I was before. S-sorry Rin-Senpai, I-I can go back to my bunk if--" Ai stammered but was cut off by Rin.  
"Shut up, just come here." Ai watched as Rin rolled onto his side and reached out for him. The redhead quickly pulled Ai closer, the silver-haired boy squeaking in surprise. Rin wrapped his arms around Ai and held him there, feeling the boy relax in his arms. Ai's face was pressed against Rin's neck and his hands were trapped between their chests.   
In this position it didn't take Ai long to stop shivering and Rin noticed instantly.   
"Better, Ai?" He whispered against the younger boy's hair. Ai nodded slightly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Rin feeling his body move as he chuckled.  
"Good... Now go the hell to bed already, stupid. You're gonna have to get up early if you wanna play in the snow before everyone walks on it." Rin smirked.  
"Hell, I might even go outside with you." The redhead had to stop himself from laughing when Ai pulled back with a smile that practically took up his entire face.   
"Really!? We can have a snow-ball fight!"  
"Ai."  
"And build a snowman and make snow-angels!"  
"Ai you are a damn child." Rin tried but Aiichirou spoke over him.  
"Oh! And we can build a fort too! It's gonna be so much fun, Senpai!"   
"Ai! Its only happening if you go to bed okay?" This caused Ai to blush deeply and apologize profusely while he fumbles for a response. He froze and his blush spread when Rin kissed his cheek.  
"It's fine, now go to sleep, Ai, I'm begging you." Rin begged and put his face in Ai's neck. Ai nodded slightly as Rin hugged him close.  
"S-sorry, goodnight, Senpai." Ai said quietly as he closed his eyes and hugged him back.  
"Goodnight, Ai." 

When Aiichirou woke up he was extremely excited. He knew it was morning because it was only a little brighter in their room then it had been earlier that night, and he couldn't wait to go outside and play in the snow with Rin.  
Ai was about to stretch and get out of bed when he noticed it was still cold in the dorm.  
However, even though he could feel the cold on his face his body was still warm. He shifted slightly and noticed the arms around his waist tighten and pull him closer. It wasn't until then that Ai noticed his and Rin's positions had changed over night and they were now spooning. Ai looked over his shoulder and saw that Rin was still asleep. He smiled and slightly pushed back closer to him and one of his hands went down to rub the arm draped over his waist. He then leaned back and gently kissed Rin's nose, quickly moving so he was facing in front of him again in case the redhead was to wake up. Instead he heard Rin moan softly and press his nose against the back of Ai's neck. Ai's smile widened and he closed his eyes.  
The snow could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it uwu


End file.
